Computer generated images are typically made up of many differing components or graphical elements which are rendered and composited together to create a final image. In recent times, an “opacity channel” (also known as a “matte”, an “alpha channel”, or simply “opacity”) has been commonly used. The opacity channel contains information regarding the transparent nature of each element. The opacity channel is stored alongside each instance of a colour, so that, for example, a pixel-based image with opacity stores an opacity value as part of the representation of each pixel. An element without explicit opacity channel information is typically understood to be fully opaque within some defined bounds of the element, and assumed to be completely transparent outside those bounds.
An expression tree offers a systematic means for representating an image in terms of its constituent elements and which facilitates later rendering. Expression trees typically comprise a plurality of nodes including leaf nodes, unary nodes and binary nodes. Nodes of higher degree, or of alternative definition may also be used. A leaf node, being the outer most node of an expression tree, has no descendent nodes and represents a primitive constituent of an image. Unary nodes represent an operation which modifies the pixel data coming out of the part of the tree below the unary operator. Unary nodes include such operations as colour conversions, convolutions (blurring etc) and operations such as red-eye removal. A binary node typically branches to left and right subtrees, wherein each subtree is itself an expression tree comprising at least one leaf node. Binary nodes represent an operation which combines the pixel data of its two children to form a single result. For example, a binary node may be one of the standard “compositing operators” such as OVER, IN, OUT, ATOP and alpha-XOR, examples of which and other are seen in FIG. 20.
Several of the above types of nodes may be combined to form a compositing tree. An example of this is shown in FIG. 1. The result of the left-hand side of the compositing tree may be interpreted as a colour converted image being clipped to spline boundaries. This construct is composited with a second image.
Although the non-transparent area of a graphical element may of itself be of a certain size, it need not be entirely visible in a final image, or only a portion of the element may have an effect on the final image. For example, assume an image of a certain size is to be displayed on a display. If the image is positioned so that only the top left corner of the image is displayed by the display device, the remainder of the image is not displayed. The final image as displayed on the display device thus comprises the visible portion of the image, and the invisible portion in such a case need not be rendered.
Another way in which only a portion of an element may have an effect is when the portion is obscured by another element. For example, a final image to be displayed (or rendered) may comprise one or more opaque graphical elements, some of which obscure other graphical elements. Hence, the obscured elements have no effect on the final image.
A conventional compositing model considers each node to be conceptually infinite in extent. Therefore, to construct the final image, a conventional system would apply a compositing equation at every pixel of the output image. Interactive frame rates of the order greater than 15 frames per second can be achieved by relatively brute-force approaches in most current systems, because the actual pixel operations are quite simple and can be highly optimised. This highly optimised code is fast enough to produce acceptable frame rates without requiring complex code. However, this is certainly not true in a compositing environment.
The per-pixel cost of compositing is quite high. This is because typically an image is rendered in 24-bit colour in addition to an 8-bit alpha channel, thus giving 32 bits per pixel. Each compositing operator has to deal with each of the four channels. Therefore, the approach of completely generating every pixel of every required frame when needed is inefficient, because the per-pixel cost is too high.
Problems arise with prior art methods when rendering graphical objects which include transparent and partially-transparent areas. Further, such methods typically do not handle the full range of compositing operators.